Vulture the SandWing/SkyWing hybrid
just know that he belongs to Artemis the FowlWing and is in the fanfic The Night of Storms (Fanfiction)!!! Notes to myself about this old bio that needs to be updated: -does he really have to be a bully? I can see him acting like a bully and maybe being called a bully because he gets a bit too angry a bit too easily, but that doesn't necessarily make him a bully; he doesn't actively go out to mistreat other people, he's often just in the wrong mood at the wrong time. -don't call him angsty. please. he's really not. depression does not automatically make you angsty. -he doesn't want to be alone, he desperately needs to be surrounded and loved by others. if he says that he wants to be alone, that's because he thinks that he is alone and that it's his only option. he's not going to resist others' attempts to be around him, which is also a problem with the story. Let's try again! Vulture is a SkyWing/SandWing hybrid with sickly orange scales, a straight-forward personality, and slight anger issues. He's a bit stubborn, but always comes around for his friends, whose company and personalities he appreciates very much indeed and worries that they'll leave him. Typically, loves others, and loves talking to them and socializing; however, after developing depression, he finds it harder to do so. This frustrates him, and he often expresses that in unhealthy ways. Although doing homework bothers him somewhat, it's incredibly important to him to be motivated and organized. When he procrastinates for too long or isn't organized, this also frustrates him, and he expresses that in equally unhealthy ways. Vulture has been separated from his parents for years; although he remembers a bit of his mother, the SkyWing, he doesn't remember his father at all. From an extremely young age he was shipped off to grow up with the Outclaws, and learned quite a bit from them. However, the Outclaws have come a long way from the gentle, but strict, crew they were back the ages of Queen Thorn, and thus he was neglected a bit, causing him a few... problems. He was eventually permanently sent to the Animus Academy because of his "possible animus powers, which is fairly questionable, in my opinion" and his "extreme need for emotional support, which is a bit hard to provide in a gang, if you know what I mean". He has a fairly large friend group, although the ones that he more prominently hangs out with are Crystal, Firebreather, and the newcomer in his friend group, Starfish. He constantly worries about them and his relationships with them. Although he really doesn't care what most dragons think, the closer he gets to others, he more he actually does care. It's a bad cycle, one he wishes he could break out of. After becoming better friends with Starfish, he has developed the habit of using as many adjectives in his sentences as possible, since Starfish only ever says "interesting" when describing things and Vulture thinks it's absolutely hilarious. Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Artemis the FowlWing) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Dragonets